Bad boy
by Miss Caos
Summary: Porque todo es tan cliché. Lo sabes. Tú, la chica buena y él, el chico malo. Era inevitable que al final, te gustara. Tan típico. /MenHina/


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

**Miradas.**

* * *

Era una mañana extraña. De esas mañanas en donde el aire te dice que algo importante sucederá. Bueno, es lo que pensabas al observar al otro lado del vidrio las nubes grises y oscuras.

Sueltas un suspiro cansado y miras en tu regazo el violín. Acabas de salir de tu ensayo rutinario y como siempre, tu profesora Kurenai, te pide que te esfuerces más si quieres permanecer en la filarmónica de Tokio.

Un gran puesto.

El honor junto con el prestigio eran cosas importantes para tu familia Hinata. De eso estabas segura. La familia Hyuga es considerada una de las más antiguas en todo el país, es obvio para ti, sobre todo siendo la heredera y primogénita del quien eran el cabeza de familia, lo que estas dos palabras significan.

Pegas tu cabeza con el vidrio suavemente, cerrando los ojos cansada, esperando llegar lo más pronto a casa y dormir profundamente. Pero es imposible que lo hagas, ¿cierto? Tu padre tiene una reunión con socios demasiado importantes en casa, y como tal, tú tienes que estar impecable, sonriente, educada, callada, sumisa, elegante, una muñequita en medio de la cena, observando y callando durante toda la velada, sin derecho a objetar o a dar una opinión.

Desde que tu madre murió, sabes perfectamente que a tu padre le ha afectado de una manera poco agradable. Comprendes su dolor porque tú también la extrañas, pero cada vez que él te ve, recordando por su puesto la imagen de su adorada esposa, te duele, porque en el fondo, además de que tu padre amo a tu madre, también la odio como nunca odió a alguien más.

Y cada vez que estabas frente de él, mirándole, siendo la réplica exacta de la mujer que calentó y a la vez, hirió el corazón del gran Hiashi Hyuga, sabes que él te odia.

Pero de todas modos, te sigues esforzando por agradarle, por evitarle el futuro incierto a tu hermana pequeña, que a pesar de no agradecerte nada por todo lo que tú haces por ella, salvo solo compartir unas cuantas palabras al estar más ocupada con sus estudios y actividades extra curriculares con el propósito de estar el menor tiempo posible en casa, lo haces. ¿Por qué? Porque eres una persona delicada, sensible, estás acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sin recibir nada a cambio salvo quedarte callada, esperando que por lo menos una vez alguien se dé cuenta del gran desempeño que realizas.

Ese día aún no ha llegado, y tú, lentamente pierdes las esperanzas en ti misma. Cada vez que vives todos los días la misma rutina y aquel destino del cual quieres escapar se va a acercando paso a paso, ese espíritu optimista en tu alma se va esfumando, dejando en su lugar, oscuridad.

Abres los ojos pesadamente, despierta por fin de tus pensamientos, esperando llegar a casa y completar con las actividades del día de hoy, para después, el día siguiente, volver a comenzar de nuevo.

Las llantas chirriar con tanta fuerza y que casi tu cabeza golpeara con la alfombra de la limosina hicieron que abrieras tus ojos, principalmente, sorprendida y que vieses el estuche con tu violín adentro, sobre el suelo.

Frunces el ceño, no sabiendo que fue lo que pasó. ¿Por qué el chofer frenó de aquella manera tan poco común?

No sabes si salir o no salir, quedarte ahí o ver qué sucede. Tal vez, alguien ha salido lastimado, porque la limosina no avanza, lo que supones que se trata de algo grave.

Decides hacerlo, salir y ver con tus ojos que es lo que ha sucedido.

Pero al poner un pie afuera, te das cuenta que debiste de haberte quedado adentro y asi impedir lo que en un futuro no muy lejano, sucedería.

Lo viste ahí, sonriendo arrogantemente, con un bate en su mano, amenazando al conductor que te lleva día a día a la escuela a todas partes, al cuello.

Tu boca se abre de sorpresa y tus ojos se abren de preocupación al saber que eso no es correcto y que alguien corre peligro, pero, maldición, tampoco puedes despegar la mirada de la figura masculina en frente de ti.

Él tiene el cabello negro, negro azabache, alborotado y terminando en picos, su piel es morena, ligeramente morena y con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas. Y sus ojos ¡Dios, sus ojos! Son azules como el intenso mar y su sonrisa es la que te roba el aliento por muy arrogante que esta fuese.

Habías oído acerca de la impresión que los **chicos malos **suelen dar. Tu solo ignorabas los comentarios que algunas de tus compañeras susurraban detrás de ti mientras estudiabas, sola, en la biblioteca de tu colegio.

Ahora lo vives en carne propia.

Él parecer aburrirse del miedo del chofer y decide dar una mirada a la segunda persona que está involucrada, es decir, a ti.

Y tú te congelas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

La azul de él y la blanca tuya, compartiendo por un segundo el eco de sus pensamientos. Al cabo de unos momentos, él te escanea con la mirada, casi desnudándote completa, sonrojándote ante su osadía, sin embargo, no pudiste protestar cuando las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon.

Él se giró y chasqueó la lengua, enfadado, bajando por primera vez en que lo estuviste observando, o que él te observo a ti, no lo sabes, el bate.

Pero antes de irse, él te dedico una sonrisa salvaje y arrogante, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos color zafiro profundo que no supiste como tomar.

Si era una burla, una despedida o un 'Hasta luego'.

Se pone un casco color negro y salta la parte delantera de la limosina para subirse a la motocicleta abandonada en el piso, levemente dañada. Coloca el bate de beisbol en su espalda, al parecer en una mochila y prende el motor.

Este sonido produce que un escalofrío te inunde, e incluso te imaginas el cómo se sentiría subirse a esa cosa, pero desechas el pensamiento porque una señorita de tu altura (como tu padre siempre te lo repite) no debe darle importancia a cosas tan pequeñas e idiotas.

Lo observas, no puedes dejar de verlo y preguntarte acerca de ello. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? No tienes una respuesta para esa pregunta, solo te quedas en tu sitio, con tus brazos a la altura de tu pecho, con el uniforme de un colegio demasiado caro puesto y sin tener idea de los problemas en los que te meterías.

Él rodea la limosina con la motocicleta que puedes reconocer levemente como una Harley a causa de que algunos de tus compañeros presumidos hablan sobre tener una en su cochera.

Pasa demasiada cerca de ti, e incluso se detiene. Te quedas sin movimiento alguno, pensando en que decir.

Un momento.

¿Por qué tú, tendrías que decirle algo?

Él no hace nada, pero puedes asegurar que sonríe arrogantemente al observar tu desconcierto.

Aprieta el acelerador, haciendo rugir el motor una vez más y se va a una alta velocidad, provocando que tu falda se alce ante el brusco cambio.

Te avergüenzas y bajas rápidamente la falda, no permitiendo dejar ver tu ropa interior junto con tus piernas.

Aprietas tus labios y frunces el ceño, enojada.

Sea quien sea, no te agrada.

* * *

—_Es tan cliché –susurras._

— _¿Qué es cliché? –pregunta desinteresadamente._

—_Esto –ríes graciosa —. Nosotros –le miras y te das cuenta de su confusión —. El chico malo y la chica buena._

* * *

**Esta historia continuará…**

* * *

Notas de Miss Caos:

**¡Hola a todos! Un buen tiempo desde que desaparecí de aquí y que actualice por última vez. **

**Lo siento. Pero resulta que la niña (yo) quería adelantar materias en vacaciones, consiguiéndolo. La verdad yo esperaba que no se abrieran, o que por cosas del destino a mi favor, las materias que elegí no fueran a estar, pero me falló. **

**Estoy como… entr horas en la escuela, adelantando materias. Ya están por concluirse y tengo buenas calificaciones, sin embargo, no tengo mucho tiempo ya que es muy acelerado. **

**¡Pero! Necesitaba un tiempo. Asi que lo aproveche y saque esto que me picaba en mi imaginación.**

**¿Ya adivinaron de quien se trató? ¡Oh sí, es Menma!**

**Ese hombre tiene algo que me encanta y me hace querer violarlo (?) **

**Espero poner bien a Menma, al principio pensé que su carácter era igual al de Sasuke pero después pensé bien, ya que Menma tiene genes Uzumaki corriendo en su sangre y de él se pueden esperar grandes cosas.**

**Bueno, intentaré no fallar en el intento.**

**Este fic se llama 'Bad boy' (me inspire al escuchar la canción Bad boy de BigBang –Yeah, fantastic baby~) y pues esto salió del primer capítulo.**

**El texto con **_cursiva _**son escenas del futuro.**

**Y bueno, ya me conocen (un poco tal vez) y para los que no, aquí mi regla.**

**Por cada review, una hoja del nuevo capítulo. Asi que si quieren un capítulo laaargo, tendrán que dejar muuuchos comentarios.**

**Sí, sí, suena chantajista pero funciona.**

**Por cierto, el capítulo de Mi pequeño monstruo… Uh, está en el olvido. Solo tengo 3 hojas y me faltan muchas más para completarlas, pero les aseguro que saldrá a la luz… algún día.**

**¡Eso sí! Si todos ustedes están acostumbrados a fics de esos azucarados del típico chico malo con la chica buena que se enamoran y blah… Damas y caballeros, tienen que saber que mi fic no será asi.**

**Si, habrá momentos de dulzura, pero la mayoría será acción, sex (no mucho… ¡Dah! ¿A quién engaño? ¡Claro que sí!), yuri (¡Amo el yuri!) Y mucho, mucho MenHina.**

**¡Wii!**

**Si estoy loca, culpen a Lady Mitzuki. ¡Su enfermedad MenHina es pegajosa!**

**Nos leemos en la otra y dejen sus comentarios para hacerme saber sus opiniones.**

**Chao.**


End file.
